Plot Bunnies Are Attacking!
by ErisVodiax
Summary: Random Harry Potter drabbles/plot bunnies that have this annoying habit of biting me and not letting go until I write at least a little of them. Rating may change.
1. The Boggart

_A/N : Plot bunnies have a bad habit of attacking me. This drabble/oneshot series is the product of that. The way this is gonna work is, at the beginning of each section, I give a small summary of it and a list of warnings. If you want to adopt one of these and continue it, go for it, just send me a PM and a link so I can check it out!_

* * *

 _Harry's life at the Dursley's is worse than anyone knows or imagines. It's his third year, and Remus has just introduced the class to a creature that shows your worst fear. What will_ _ **The Boggart**_ _show our beloved Boy-who-lived?_

 **The Boggart**

Harry stood in the line of students, anxious about what the boggart might show him. Would it show Voldemort; whatever he looked like now? Harry doubted it. While Voldemort might be slightly frightening, the only reason for the fear Harry had of him during the two times he had encountered him was because he was afraid for the people depending on him. Now, though…. Harry's mind turned to the previous summer. He unknowingly gave a bitter smile seen by a certain ferret as his thoughts went down a darker path. Shaking his head, he had a pretty good guess of what, or rather, who would be his boggart. As he steadily grew closer to the front of the line, Harry's hands started to shake with barely repressed terror. On the side of the room, Draco Malfoy was watching the black haired boy with curious eyes. It wasn't obvious, but he could tell that Potter was terrified. Of what, he didn't know, but it was entirely possible that whatever the creature would show for Potter's greatest fear wouldn't be something as silly as failing, like the mudblood's was, or something as generic as a fear of spiders. It was Potter's turn now, and the boggart wavered for a split second before turning into a fat man with a nasty grin and a belt in his hands. Draco's eyes narrowed in suspicion at the form the boggart took. Potter must be truly terrified of the man if his fear exceeds that which the dementors caused him.

Harry, wand in hand, shook as the boggart turned into his uncle. Uncle Vernon - the boggart- started approaching, and Harry tried furiously to get his body to move. Then, it started speaking.

"So, _freak_ , how is your back? Does it still hurt from when I reminded you of what you are? Or what you will always be?" Vernon's face grinned nastily, and he raised his hand. Harry flinched instinctively, but was unmoving otherwise. He muttered something, and the man growled. "Speak up, boy!"

"Yes, sir." Potter said, eyes not meeting those of the boggart's. The man grabbed Potter's chin and jerked it to make the boy's eyes look into his. Everyone was watching Potter and his interaction with the man whose form the boggart was taking by now, their petty conversations forgotten as they observed the sheer _terror_ in their saviour's eyes so obvious even the most unobservant of Gryffindors would be hard pressed to see it. The man spoke.

"What have I told you to call me?" He growled, and Potter shuddered before straightening, every muscle tense as his face all but turned to stone.

"I apologise, Master." The man smirked horribly, and Professor Lupin, unable to stand the blankness in his best friend's son's eyes, finally moved forward and flicked his wand.

" _Ridikkulus_!" Lupin shouted, and the boggart turned into a walrus with a pink tutu. After banishing it back into the cabinet, everyone's eyes swiveled to the Boy-Who-Lived. Potter gulped.


	2. Emerald

_**Gessomade: I'm sorry if you didn't like the last installment of this, and I did not realize, but I'm not surprised, that someone did something similar. But as I said in the AN at the beginning of the last part, these are plot bunnies, that hit me randomly. The last one hit me during school where I had literally nothing else to do.**_

* * *

 _This (and the next few, most likely) will be a drabble/unfinished story/plot bunny Involving Harry as different Arcobaleno. I won't be doing Collanello, Yuni, or Lal, though. It's like a square block trying to go into a round hole. It could happen, but it will more than likely end up being awkward, and tough to make it fit. This first one is a Harry-is-Verde! Enjoy!_

Emerald

Harry had always been detached to the outward world. When he was three, instead of running and playing useless games with naive children who had the IQ of a gerbil, if that, he was reading in-depth texts involving the human body and how certain chemicals influenced the body, making legible notes as to what X combination would do as opposed to D Combination, and whether G component in S mixture would react adversely to C component, and what would happen to subject L when Mixture C93673 was injected into H vein. He didn't learn much from his Human Zoo as a child, other than the fact that Mixture C93673, when exposed to the Iron and Oxygen combination present in blood, turns into a mid- to strong hallucinogen that seems to show people their worst fear, and that he must have gotten the intelligence missing from his mother's side of the family. (He had used them as test subjects so often they were nearly walking chemical pillars, or would have been, had the last thing he tested on them not been an airborne poison he had built up an immunity to that was guaranteed to kill.) After the Human Zoo was gone, and he had played the innocent neglected child (he was very thin, but he credited that with forgetting to eat or sleep while getting close to a breakthrough of some sort) Harry was shipped off into the foster system, where, despite being shipped to different parts of the country every few months with new foster families, he managed to finish his schooling altogether at the age of seven, easily getting his doctorate two years later.

By the time Harry's Hogwarts letter came Harry was famous throughout the world, Civilian and underworld, known only as _Verde_ (after his killing curse green eyes), it came among many different magical school letters clamored to be the schooling place of the _famous_ Boy-who-lived. He chooses Hogwarts, if not because he wants to test their claim of being the best magical schooling in the world, then because a ever-so-tiny part of him wants to know what drove his mother to go there; what made his mother so…. _giddy_ about magic and Hogwarts. (He had read her letter to him and her diary; Petunia, for as much as she hated her sister, kept a lot of her things.) He only stays for a year, after being sorted into Slytherin (He wasn't a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff by any stretch of the imagination, and Ravenclaw, while somewhat fitting, would have driven Harry into a experimental rage where he would have made live subjects for various, painful experiments.), capturing a teacher with a second energy signature on the back of his head, and finding a way for Electronics to work around magic. After that, he disappeared from the magical world, finding it boring, stagnant, and far too set in their ways. He wasn't surprised when, after three more years of silence from him, the Dark Lord returned with a vengeance. Verde continued his science work and came across a new form of energy that took the form of flames. Then, and the age of 25, he was given a task. A task from the Man in the Iron Hat.


	3. The Man Death Hates

_This is the next Harry-as-an-arcobaleno series. While I know this particular trope is done a bit more often than the others (okay, who am I kidding, this is one of the most used concepts done when it comes to stories involving Harry and the Arcobaleno) I came up with what I think (hope) is an original concept in terms of this. Warning: slightly AU HP storyline, ignores epilogue, mild Dumbles!Molly!Ginny!Ron!bashing (it's barely there), mentions of torture, death._

 **The Man Death Hates**

He would like to pretend he is as the Arcobaleno believe. Cowardly. Crybaby. Spineless. Weak. But, unfortunately, the past has a way of catching up with people. Skull knows this very well. After all, it happened to one of the few men he respected, Voldemort, with his horcruxes, and one of the few men he absolutely _loathed_ , Dumbledore, with the way he helped twist Tom Riddle into Voldemort. Sure, the guy hated him and knew he was only there as a means to an end, but he was at least honest about his intentions towards the boy Skull used to be, whereas his (former) friends were only using him as a means to help their future positions in the Ministry. _(For as Anti-slytherin as Ron was, he sure did a hell of a job acting like he was his friend.)_ Voldemort was the only one of them all who was honest in his actions towards Harry. Skull remembers the day he became who he was with a sort of wistful melancholy. It was merely a month or two after the war had ended, his godson and Andromeda were attacked in Diagon Alley, and both had died. After that, Skull had no true bonds to the wizarding besides Luna then, and he could tell she already knew he would be leaving someday. So when Skull had stopped at her place before he officially dropped off the grid, she had done nothing but smile softly, if not a bit sadly, her eyes focused on something he couldn't see as she clutched his scarred hands like a lifeline. She had then said something along the lines of: "You will find your Treasure at the end of the Rainbow, Harry," before letting go of his hands and turning back to her book on _Rare Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them_. Skull still didn't know what she meant by that; his quasi-immortality was still going strong, he had checked, and… well, he had claimed the Arcobaleno as his Family, whether they knew it or not, hadn't he? Maybe that had been the treasure Luna had mentioned.

Oh, well. Skull sat up from his seat at the table before subtly wincing. Verde had created a serum after the curse was broken to get them all back to their original bodies before they were all turned into babies, but the main problem with it was it had done the ageing all at once, leaving _all_ of the Arcobaleno laid up for a few days. Apparently, the stress of an infant body being forced to age to the body of an adult in less than twenty-four hours caused intense pain and sensitive nerves. Unfortunately for Skull, their bodies were aged to the exact place they stopped, and since Skull had never fully healed from Cruciatus over-exposure, he was worse off than anybody else, even if he didn't have to go from the body of a two year old to the body of a twenty-seven-year old man, like Fon, or even from a two-year-old body to a twenty-four year old one, like Viper. Even so, the strain on his already sensitive nerves forced him to stay in bed two days more than any of the others, and even then he was finding near impossible to move without pain. Skull was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice how Yuni's eyes were focused on him or how Reborn's onyx eyes were cataloguing his every move and twitch. He took a drink of his vodka (after thirty three years in the mafia, he had gotten quite fond of the alcoholic drink) as he made sure to keep an eye on the assholes in robes that had just walked into the bar. Their eyes seemed to go over everyone in the room before stopping on the Arcobaleno,or rather, Skull. Skull cursed under his breath and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly as they made their way over to the table.

"IF you could come with us, sir with the purple hair." One them said, a man with brown hair and a potbelly. Skull straightened slightly, his finger tapping subtly on the table in a warning for the others. Reborn wasn't the only one who recognized their signal for "I know these guys," followed by "My problem," which nearly made the hitman narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"Why would the great Skull-sama go with you?" Skull questioned, wary in a way the Arcobaleno have never seen him.

"Don't ask as if you don't know, _Potter_ ," sneered the other one, a man with dark blond going grey hair. "We are taking you back to England where you will be put away for killing our children." He roughly grabbed Skull's forearm, who consequently yanked it away and snorted.

"Killing your children?! You blame me for killing your children when I'm the only one who stepped up to teach them to protect them from the Dark Wanker _you_ all refused to believe was bac. I'm the one who was forced to kill time and _time_ and _**time**_ again so that your precious children could live without that blood on their hands. You want to blame someone for your children dying? Blame yourselves. We, mere _children_ , were the main one out there, fighting and dying, while you _adults_ ," Skull spat the word before continuing, "You adults sat cowering in your homes doing nothing to help. So if you want to blame someone for those children dying, blame Yourselves for not doing anything to help and ol' Tommy boy for the actual war." The blond sneered even more.

"As if! If it weren't for you-!"

"If it weren't for me, his first reign of terror would have lasted a fair bit longer, don't you think?" Skull shook off the man's hand yet again and stood up. "Now if you've finished ruining my previously good mood, would you please bugger off?" Skull didn't notice how he had switched to English halfway through the last sentence, and each and every one of the Arcobaleno could hear the clear British accent, and realized with a jolt that he had _never spoken in english around them before_. They hadn't thought much of it, and he had only the barest, untraceable accent in some of his languages, but he had never slipped on this. Something was _wrongwrongwrong_ about this entire thing and Skull had something to do with it. Skull had started to walk out of the bar when one of the men sent what looked like a sickly red light at Their Cloud and Skull whirled around, eyes glowing with Flames and Rage and _hate_ at the men, and he swept his arm, sending a wave of Cloud flames so potent and bright, they had no chance to dodge, and the Arcobaleno were temporarily blinded. When the spots fades from their sight, they saw an enraged Skull with the neck of the brunet in his hand, his grip tightening as his eyes glared violet.

"As if it wasn't enough, you took my Moon?! You, and your ministry have tried to chain me for the last _fucking time_. You want me?" Skull's hand glowed with purple flames as he growled out his next sentence. " _You fucking got me_." The man's body dropped to the floor, Skull's flames quickly burning the remains to ash and bone and he stalked to the door. A hand fell on his shoulder.

"Lackey, you have some explaining to do." Reborn frowned. Something was different, _wrong_ with Skull, and he didn't know what it was. Verde had his eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what exactly happened. The man accused Skull of killing children, but the Cloud was well known for turning down hits and jobs simply because a kid was involved on the wrong side. Skull talked about teaching children to fight, to protect, to last long enough to keep others from dying. The mn had also mentioned England. What would have happened in England around that time? Verde's mind worked as fast as it could, immediately discarding the idea of the entire country being involved, or else it would have been all over the news, so it must have been different factions of… something. Who had a war in England a little more than thirty-three years ago? _England's magicals_. Viper and Verde had reached the same conclusion at the exact same time, and their eyes widened. Skull shrugged off Reborn's hand and whirled around to face them.

"These _fuckers_ have taken the last one of _mine_ left over there. They took one of _mine_ for the last _fucking_ time, and now I'm going to do what I should have done all those years ago, and obliterating the fuckers."

* * *

 _I hope I wasn't inadvertently plagiarizing someone else's hard work with this one. I don't know where or how this would have ended if it had been a multi chapter story…. Maybe with Harry/Skull going all BAMF on the people who took/kidnapped/hurt/killed (I had no definite plan for that part either,) Luna and maybe with the Arcobaleno at his side? IDK, this was fun to write, but I don't think I could have found a good stopping place for this. Remember: if you want to adopt one of these as a possible story, go ahead! I have no problems with it! Just let me know that way I can read and appreciate how others are expanding on my work._


End file.
